Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{r + 11}{4r + 3} + \dfrac{r - 19}{4r + 3}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{r + 11 + r - 19}{4r + 3}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{2r - 8}{4r + 3}$